The field of this invention relates to tie down systems and more particularly to a tie down system for a three wheel type of motorcycle.
A common recreational activity utilizes a three-wheeled motorcycle in off-road terrain. It is normally desirable to be able to transport this type of motorcycle to different off-road locations.
Typical transportation for such an off-road vehicle is a pickup truck. The bed of a pickup truck is adherently limited in size. It is quite common that it is desirable to transport two or more off-road vehicles to a particular off-road location. The typical size of the bed of a pickup truck can only accommodate a maximum of two of the off-road vehicles when the vehicle is merely set within the bed of the truck.
It would be desirable to construct some form of tie down system which could be utilized within the bed of the pickup truck so that three or maybe even four of these off-road vehicles could be transported within the bed of the truck.